


Professor Cas Winchester

by deanisthesun (become_normal)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/become_normal/pseuds/deanisthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shmoopy domestic!destiel fluff</p>
<p>i also posted this on my tumblr <a href="http://www.deanisthesun.tumblr.com/post/65618949134/for-liz-because-shes-been-having-a-rough-week">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Cas Winchester

His heart nearly stops the first time he hears it.

“Professor Winchester?”

The poor student has probably repeated it three times now but Cas just stares back at her like a deer in headlights. 

In fairness, it’s only been two weeks, five days and seven hours (not that’s he’s counting) since the wedding, so it’s only fair that he’s not quite used to the name yet. Especially not having it used so casually by someone who can’t even begin to understand the weight of it.

Sam said it at the wedding. After pulling him into a hug he’d laughed and said “welcome to the family, Mr. Winchester.” It had been said with mirth and brotherly love and then he’d pulled him in for a hug.

Dean’s said it, of course. He’d whispered it into Cas’s skin about five hundred times on their honeymoon. But it had been said with reverence and passion and he’d sealed it with a kiss each time.

But this girl. This random, ordinary freshmen simply asking a question about something on the syllabus is when it finally hits him.

He’s Cas Winchester.

From now until forever, he gets to carry that with him wherever he goes. That tangible proof of Castiel’s choice to throw away his family name, and all the obligations that came with it and give himself over, wholly and unconditionally to the one person who has loved him since day one and never stopped. _Dean._

Cas vividly remembers the conversation where he’d asked about the name change. He should, it was the night Dean asked him to marry him. They had been dating for over three years, so the proposal was no surprise. The only question in anyone’s mind was who was going to pop the question first. Dean had beat him to it. After several rounds of mind-blowing celebratory sex, they found themselves still awake at 3 am, Cas draped over Dean’s warm chest and tracing patterns onto each other’s sweat soaked skin.

His eyes had drifted around their shared bedroom and locked onto the card that Dean’s kindergarten students had given him at the end of the year. One of them had scribbled ‘THANKS MR. WINCHESTER’ in blue crayon across the front and the children had all signed it on the inside. But his eyes fixated on those bold capital letters and realization of what would make everything absolutely perfect suddenly dawned on him.

“Dean.” he jumped up onto his elbows anxiously. His boyfriend  _\- fiance -_  stopped the drag of his fingers across Cas’s back in favor of bringing his hands to cradle Cas’s face.

“What s’matter darlin’?” Concern filled Dean’s bright eyes as he rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles on Castiel’s cheeks.

“Nothing… nothing’s wrong I just…” he was terrified to ask the question for fear of how Dean might react to his request. He decided to proceed with caution. “I was wondering if… if maybe I could umm…”

Dean raised his eyebrows, urging him to finish the question.

“If I could change my name.” Cas whispered, his eyes pleading.

Dean’s mouth parted in shock and then quickly turned up at the corners in a small smile that he was obviously trying to hide.

“To  _Winchester_?” Dean asked timidly. Cas nodded, his lower lip caught between his teeth worriedly. “You wanna be Cas Winchester?”

Cas nodded again.

Dean’s face broke into an enormous smile and he surged forward to capture Cas’s lips in his own.

“Of course you can, baby.”

Their frantic kisses eventually died down into far slower and sleepier ones until Dean finally tucked Cas under his chin and they both drifted off to sleep.

Cas now shakes his mind from the memory and politely asks the student to repeat the question. Seeing as it’s the first day, he wraps up class an hour early and arrives home to find Dean already halfway through making dinner.

Cas meets him at the stove, stirring spaghetti in a large pot and wraps his arms around his front, kissing the back of his neck lightly.

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Dean drawls suggestively.

Cas hums in agreement.

“A student called me ‘Professor Winchester’ today.” Cas says slyly, letting go of Dean and pulling himself up onto the counter beside the stove. “It just rolled off her tongue as if that’s my name, and that was that.”

Dean chuckes and sets the wooden spoon on top of the boiling pot, turns the burner down a couple notches, and slides in between Cas’s open legs. Cas only has to lean down slightly to meet Dean’s lips for a soft kiss.

“Honey, it  _is_  your name.” Dean smiles and pulls Cas closer to the edge of the counter, his legs opening wider to accomodate.

Cas sighs exasperatedly and wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders, dragging himself forward for a longer, deeper kiss this time.

"I’m just not quite used to it being my name yet." Cas admits, pulling away from Dean’s warm lips. 

"Ahh you’ll get there soon enough." Dean reassures him. "After all, it’s only been two weeks, five days and nine hours."

"Hah! You are counting!" Cas exclaims triumphantly. 

"Like you’re not…" Dean smiles and rolls his eyes. He pulls away to stir the pasta some more. 

Cas reaches behind him to grab the bowl of carrot sticks Dean had cut up earlier, but Dean smacks his hand away before he could eat any.

"Hey, no snacking. Dinner’s almost ready." Dean pulls the bowl away from him and reaches for Cas’s hand. He pulls him off the counter and leads him to the dining table where their places are already set and gently pushes him into a chair. Dean presses a soft kiss to the top of his hair before returning to the kitchen to drain the pasta and heat up the sauce.

Cas was hopeless at cooking, but like always Dean made an amazing dinner. They talk about their students and how the first couple days of classes were going. Cas listens fondly to Dean’s stories of the ridiculous things his four year olds had already gotten up to in the first week.

They do the dishes together as always; Dean washes and Cas dries. After that they lay out on the couch, Dean wanted to catch the newest episode of Dr. Sexy and Cas just content to curl up to his chest and be soothed by the soft thump of Dean’s heartbeat.

He must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knows, Dean is carrying him bridal style up the stairs and laying him softly onto their mattress, quickly delving him of his clothes. 

After a couple minutes of rearranging, Dean eventually settles into a comfortable position, spoons himself around Cas’s back with one arm draped over his side, and the other thrust under their pillow.

In the moments before falling asleep, Cas twists in Dean’s loose embrace to find his lips at an awkward angle and presses a soft kiss to them.

"I love you, Cas Winchester." Dean says sleepily, pulling away a fraction of an inch to whisper the words covetously into Cas’s mouth.

Cas smiles softly and turns back to his original position, he presses back into Dean’s warm embrace.

"I love  _being_  Cas Winchester.” 

 


End file.
